


Artifical Flowers

by Violsva



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Hiatus, Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1909452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amidst all the blossoms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artifical Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> For the Watson's Woes [July Writing Prompt #6](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/1077923.html).

The girl on the corner was making artificial flowers. A tray lay on the ground in front of her, piled with already-made ones, but her fingers worked strips of cloth deftly into roses without cease as unseeing Londoners passed by.

 _It is only goodness that gives extras_ , he said in my mind, as clear as if he was standing beside me. I thought of a theoretical Providence, and waterfalls, and pneumonia, and a child making beautiful rubbish for a meagre livelihood.

I bought a rose to cheer Mary’s sickroom, and left all the change in my pockets on her tray.


End file.
